


柔弱生剛強(暫譯)(From Weakness Comes Strength)

by FranzMoor



Category: The Following
Genre: 2nd POV, Common Law/The Following Crossover, Gen, Roderick!Wes, serial killer!Wes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranzMoor/pseuds/FranzMoor





	柔弱生剛強(暫譯)(From Weakness Comes Strength)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From Weakness Comes Strength](https://archiveofourown.org/works/716257) by [mizufallsfromkumo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo). 



大綱：  
在你虛弱時Carroll找到了你，他把你照料得更為強壯。  
筆記：  
沒錯，跟Roderick有關的新的一集才不過剛播出20小時左右，我就決定貼出這個。為了tumblr上的complexication寫的。第二人稱視角！Wes/Roderick

 

在你虛弱時Carroll找到了你，他把你照料得更為強壯。他型塑你成為更好的東西，你無法不以自己的名字去稱呼。而Wesley太不適合Carroll，不，是Joe，打造的你了。所以你從Joe的書中挑選了一個名字，而Roderick感覺起來正對。

當你告訴Joe你的感覺，他微笑了。「Roderick比Wesley好上太多。」Joe用他富有意揚頓挫的語調說，讓你感覺太對了。

你必須同意。Wesley是那個在無望的案件中爬行的律師的名字，他會一頭栽進去，而且永遠出不來。Wesley是那個你在LA時成為的警察的名字。但Roderick是個殺手。Roderick強壯、大權在握。Roderick有Wes沒有的力量。

Carroll要你說說你成長過程中的事。他告訴你你不需要Alex。而Travis，儘管令人喪氣，仍然是一個好對手。你告訴他Travis跟你是Sutton底下最頂尖的搭檔，你是多麼期待看見他們的世界在你顯露本色時會如何崩壞。Joe答應你你在適當的時機會重返LA，而他們將會看見，Joe所打造的那個強壯的你。

沒有人懷疑你。Wes跟Roderick是如此不同，你不只成功擺脫了所有的謀殺嫌疑，還因為解決它們而在背上獲得幾下讚賞的輕拍。做一個LAPD對你有好處，即使你經歷了各種狗屁倒灶的麻煩事，你仍然驚訝的發現你有一堆埋藏的屍體在某處。

不，你能控制。你在等待信號。你盡可能頻繁的拜訪殺手住宅。當Joe脫出，你消失了。你真的不介意Travis會不會想你跑到世界上的哪裡去了。Olivia讀到報導，而你讓你的人開始行動，所有的事情都正在成形。

當休旅車起動時，你從車窗看了出去，並展露一個笑容。所有的工作都將值得了。

 

筆記：  
Warren Kole在the Following裡飾演Roderick，而他在Common Law中飾演Wes，所以抱歉，我就忍不住了。當Ryan說Roderick很有可能是假名的那一刻，我就被Wes其實是Roderick的事實吸引住了！這個設定對我來說永遠會是真的。

無論如何，希望你們享受！  
這個作品屬於The Mask You Wear系列的第一部分。


End file.
